Putting the Ace Back in Race
by shadrougeforever
Summary: Shadow and Espio's girlfriends have been stolen. It's now up to them to find them and the culprit. Plus a new ally will be joining them. Shadouge, Espioxfanchara, Jetwave. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

**GIRL NAPPING**

That day at the Chaotix Charmy was assisting Shadow by carrying a box that contained dynamite inside of it.

Shadow on the other hand thought it was a terrible idea for Charmy to take it in his hands. He was way to active and would probably drop it. "You know, Charms I think this is a bad idea. You should let me carry that."

"No way, I got this." Charmy all of a sudden tripped and the box slipped from his hands.

Luckily Shadow was fast and caught it before it touched the floor.

Charmy made a slight smile at Shadow.

"You got it huh?"

"It slipped."

Shadow took care of the box the rest of the way and set it in the basement.

Afterwards they were in the main lobby trying to figure out who set the bomb there anyway.

"There's nothing to worry about, as long as the bomb never gets dropped, it won't go off. We'll keep it here so Charmy can figure out how to defuse it." Vector said.

"Charmy, to defuse it? Charmy couldn't save us if he tried. He'd be the death of us all." Shadow teased.

Charmy was twirling his gun in his hand, "Hey I defused a bomb before. So come on I'm not a total..." He dropped his gun on the floor and a round was fired. It had aimed at Shadow, but lucky for him he dodged the bullet. "...Fool."

Shadow looked at him angrily.

"It...slipped?"

Shadow took his knife from his belt, "I'm gonna slip." Shadow started to chase Charmy around the Chaotix swinging his knife around.

The rest of them didn't pay attention to them.

"Why was the bomb in the police station in the first place?" Tonya tried to figure out.

"I don't know." Vector was clueless.

Rouge was getting sick of Shadow chasing Charmy around. She grabbed Shadow by his coat and dragged him back, "Leave that boy alone."

"We need to rest our brains, lets work on it tomorrow." Vector was getting tired and the end of the day came.

Rouge and Tonya were walking on the streets on that dark night.

"Since someone's been planting bombs in the city, I've been a little...uneasy." Tonya said truthfully.

"Don't worry about it, Shadow will find out who's been doing this." Rouge was confident that he would.

Tonya tried to put on a slight smile, she looked ahead of her and saw a gray tall robot with a gun attached to its arm. "Look, Hao's robots are on the loose."

The robot walked up to them analyzing the frightened girls, "Tonya the Cat and Rouge the Bat. Capture."

Rouge heard what it said, she just hoped it didn't mean it "What did he just say?"

The robot ran to them and grabbed them both. Once it grabbed them it disappeared out of nowhere.

It was another morning at the Chaotix and everyone was there on time, but only the men had shown up.

"Wait this isn't right", Vector scratched his head.

"Where's Rouge?" Shadow said looking around.

"And where's Tonya?" Espio was doing the same.

"They could be running late or something", Charmy had thought.

Vector checked around Tonya's desk and saw a note lying there. "There's something written on this note." He read it, "It says., 'If you are looking for your girlfriends come to my fortress located in the Syherin Desert. From?'"

"Who could that be?" Charmy asked.

"Who cares, he took my girlfriend and he's going down." Shadow wanted to find the kidnapper and fast.

"I'm with you, no one gets away with taking my woman." Espio joined.

"Charmy and I will stay here to try to defuse the bomb." Vector said handing them a device they could communicate with. "Use this to keep in touch with us."

Shadow and Espio took both of them and put it in their belt.

"Be careful you guys, you're detectives for god's sake." Vector was trying to be supportive.

Shadow ran out of the door.

"We will." Espio followed Shadow out of the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**A NEW ALLY**

"Hey, Shadow wait up!" Espio was falling behind him more and more on a count of Shadow was faster than anybody else.

Shadow stopped and waited a couple of seconds for him to catch up, "Hurry, Es. I want to find the punk who kidnaped Rouge."

Espio finally caught up to him panting, "Yeah Shad, I understand your upset, but can we

please-"

"No." He already knew what he was going to say.

"Please?" He asked again.

"No, I said." He walked on.

"There's no getting through that skull of yours." Espio followed.

Shadow stopped looking ahead of himself seeing something green heading his way, or was it someone?

"Hey why'd you stop?" Espio looked ahead as well. "Hey who's that?"

The green bird made his way passed him, not stopping by to say anything.

"That punk." Espio wished he could teach him a lesson.

"That'll be the last time he does that to us." Shadow began to catch up with him. As he ran beside him he saw a green board he was riding on, it wasn't touching the ground so he figured it was an air board. "Stop, now."

The bird looked over to him, "I don't take orders from slow pokes." He rode on.

"I don't think so", a yellow light came from his hand and aimed at the bird's board and knocked him off of the board.

The bird fell to the ground painfully, he turned to face the black hedgehog. "What's your damage, hedgehog?"

"Why are you in such a hurry?"

"None of your business." He almost ran off, but he had ran into Espio and fell on the ground again. "Where did you come from?"

"A long ways."

"Who are you?" Shadow wanted to know.

The bird got back up and brushed himself off, "If you must know it's Jet."

"Why do they call you Jet?" Espio had wondered.

Jet picked up his board and held it in his face.

Espio then got it, "I see now."

Shadow wanted to see what he was doing roaming around the city in a hurry anyway. "Jet, just tell us why were you in such a hurry. We can help you, we're detectives."

"Wait are you the Chaotix detectives?"

Shadow and Espio nodded.

"Thank god, that's who I've been looking for, you guys. I have a problem, somebody kidnaped my girl."

"Really? Small world we're on the same case." Espio knew it was too much of a coincidence.

"Awesome, mind if I tag along." Jet had offered.

Shadow shrugged, "Why not. By the way my name is Shadow, second in command at the Chaotix."

Espio introduced himself also, "The names Espio."

Jet held his hand out to Shadow, "Once again the names Jet."

Shadow smirked and shook his hand.

Later at the Syherin Desert base three girls found themselves in a jail like cell. Rouge and Tonya were with a purple bird.

Tonya had her hands on the bars, she had a tight grip on them, "Let us out, you stinkin' robot! I can't stand this place anymore!"

Rouge held her back, "Relax, Shadow and the rest will realize that we vanished and come for us."

"Yeah, into a trap." A blue wolf appeared in front of them.

"Hao!" Rouge and Tonya said together.

Rouge crossed her arms, "Should've known you were behind this."

"Once your boyfriends get here they'll run straight into a robot ambush."

"Espio and Shadow will stop you!" Tonya was hoping anyway.

"I don't think so." Hao was feeling very confident this time.

"Lets see, you kidnaped me which had nothing to do with getting revenge on this so called Shadow. So why did you kidnap me?" The purple bird said with annoyance.

Hao shrugged, "I just wanted to have some extra fun. Now excuse me I have to prepare." He walked away.

The purple bird muttered under her breath, "Psycho."

Rouge and Tonya walked towards her and sat beside her.

"He kidnaped you too?" Tonya asked.

"Yeah, my only hope now is Jet to come and find me."

"Jet? Is your..."

"Yes, he is."

"What a coincidence, all of our boyfriends are trying to find us. Kinda weird huh?" Rouge had thought.

The purple bird sighed.

"By the way my name is Rouge."

"And my name is Tonya. What's yours?"

At first the purple bird eyed the floor because of her sorrow then she looked up at the hopeful girls trying to make her feel comfortable, "Wave."

Tonya tried her best to cheer her up, "Have hope Wave, the boys will find us, just have confidence."

Wave made a slight smile, "If you say so."


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**WHO'S THE FASTEST**

Shadow, Espio, and Jet were walking straight for the Syherin Desert, it only took a couple more hours before they reached the base.

"This will take forever to get to the desert." Jet was the first to complain.

"We have to walk, it's our only option. Even though I'm the fastest hedgehog around Espio nor you could keep up." Shadow was bragging and also made a point.

"Listen here hedgehog, I'm from a gang called the Babylon Rogues. So don't call me slow!" Jet had said with pride.

"Really, what do they do?"

"Air Boarding."

Shadow raised an eyebrow, "I haven't heard that sport before."

"It's real easy the only thing you need to know is to control your footing."

"Sounds easy to me." Espio thought it couldn't be that hard.

"I don't know, you guys are amateurs compared to me." He was saying he was better than anyone who challenged him.

"What?" Shadow was offended from his comments.

Jet crossed his arms, "You guys don't stand a chance against me."

"If I had an air board I'd teach you a lesson."

Jet took out two shiny balls. One was black and the other was purple. He threw both of the balls on the ground and they both transformed into air boards.

Espio was impressed, "Cool, portable air boards."

"Hop on, boys show me your skills."

Shadow got on the black board and Espio got on the purple one.

Jet got on his green board. Jet looked over at Shadow trying to adjust his footing. He made a chuckle, "Need help, detective."

Shadow gave him an angry look, "I can do this without your help." Shadow stood in a stance on the board and that time he seemed to have gotten it right. "This seems easy. How you holding up, Es?"

Espio was in the same position as Shadow. He stuck out his thumb and winked, "A okay Shad man."

"Now that you guys got your footing maybe we can take them on a test run." Jet wanted to challenge them to a race.

"A race?" Shadow just knew it would be one.

"We accept." Espio said out of nowhere.

Shadow didn't want to challenge him right away, "Es!"

"Then lets go, if you can keep up that is." Jet took off on his air board heading forward.

Shadow followed and so did Espio.

Shadow caught up with Jet quickly.

"You handle that thing pretty well." Jet complimented.

"I'll beat you. On foot and board."

"We'll see." Jet took the edge of his board and slammed it against his.

Shadow lost his balance and fell off.

Espio saw the action and stopped to see if he was okay, "Shadow!"

"Keep going, Es."

Espio nodded and continued on.

Shadow got from the ground and got back on his board. He caught up to Jet angrily, "You big cheat!"

"Who ever said we had to play by the rules?" Jet picked up the speed leaving Shadow behind.

"No rules huh?" He held out his hand directly aiming for his board, "Well then, Chaos Spear!" A yellow light appeared from his hand and was coming at his board.

Luckily for Jet he saw the attack just in time and rode to the side dodging his attack.

Shadow caught up to him.

"Nice try hedgehog, but it didn't work." Jet looked ahead of him and saw a huge rock in the way. He would've dodged it, but it was too late. His board hit the rock and he fell off.

Shadow stood there smirking.

Espio was tired of them playing around, "I think you guys need to stop fooling around and focus on rescuing the girls."

"You're right Es, sorry." Shadow held out his hand offering to help Jet off the ground.

Jet was upset at the moment, but he took his hand anyway.

"Come on guys lets get moving...without dangerous air boarding schemes." Espio rode on his air board normal speed.

Shadow and Jet followed.

A couple of moments later they had made it to the Syherin Desert.

Jet spotted a large tall tower ahead, "Hey look at that tall tower."

Shadow looked at it closely, "That looks like Hao's base. Something doesn't feel right. Full speed ahead guys. We're gonna save our girlfriends."


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**CASE SOLVED**

Once they got inside the base no guard robot was in sight.

"This is weird, doesn't Hao keep his robots everywhere?" Espio tried to look for a robot, but he still saw nothing.

"Forget the robots we need to find the girls. That's what we came for." Shadow reminded.

"Get em and get out." Jet agreed.

They then came to a door that had the label 'Prison Cells.'

Shadow decided they were in there. The door was locked. It needed a card key, which they did not have. So they had to get in the usual way. Shadow took his fist and punched the door at a great distance.

That startled the girls. They looked at the three approaching men and smiled.

"Shadow! I'd knew you'd come to rescue me." Rouge could never be happier to see him.

Shadow started to work on the cell lock, "I could never continue my life, If you were in trouble." Shadow unlocked the lock and the girls came running out hugging and kissing the boys.

Tonya was hugging Espio so hard, Espio thought he was going to suffocate, "Yeah Ton, I missed you too! Just don't kill me!"

Wave kissed Jet, "Thank god you ran into these guys, or you would probably still be looking for me."

"Its just lucky I guess."

Rouge was telling Shadow who caused all this in the first place, "Hao is behind the whole thing, he's gonna..."

"Set a trap." A blue wolf said from the doorway.

"It's Hao!" Shadow and Espio said together.

"I only used these women to lure you two here, but I didn't suspect another." He looked at Jet and Jet looked back. "Anyway I guess he'll take part in the trap as well." Hao took out a controller and pressed a red button.

Soon enough a lot of grey robots had entered the room.

"That's a lot of robots." Jet was looking around the room. Everywhere he looked there were robots.

Shadow was confident that they would beat them, "Then we'll take em on."

"Did I mention, I was responsible for the bombs as well? I really got you all stumped on this one didn't I?"

Espio was going to say something, but his words trailed off, "You..."

"Attack!" Hao ordered the robots to attack them all, but it was no match for Shadow's power.

"Don't worry, guys I got this." Shadow started to glow red and then a big destructive wave of redness scattered and the robots were destroyed.

Hao didn't expect that so he slowly started to creep away, but Espio stood in his way.

"Where do you think you're going?" Espio said with a smirk.

Hao began to back away, but he bumped into Shadow. He started to run, but Shadow had already had him.

"Time to take revenge for you taking our love ones away from us."

Shadow, Espio, and Jet began to crack their knuckles.

Hao knew somehow in his plan, it would turn out for the worst.

After when Shadow, Espio, and Jet beat Hao up. Shadow's communicating device came on.

Vector was on with news, "Shadow, good news. Charmy defused the bomb we're in no more trouble."

"Told you I could to it." A peppy voice said from the background.

"That's great Vector, we got some news too. We saved the girls and we know who's behind the whole bomb thing."

"Who?"

"Hao the Wolf."

"Should've known, I'll catch you guys back here later."

"Over and out."

Later that evening on the bridge where the sun set beautifully Shadow, Espio, Rouge, and Tonya were saying their goodbyes to Jet and Wave.

"Shadow, you're one hell of a racer."

"So are you, Jet." Shadow shook Jet's hand, "I guess I'll see you again someday."

Jet smirked, "And when we do, I want a nice clean match."

"You got it."

"Watch your back out there, Wave. There's more than one psychopath out there you know." Rouge had warned.

"I will."

Then a grey bird had approached them. He was very big and he was riding a grey air board.

"Storm." Jet and Wave said together.

"Storm?" Espio said repeating.

"Shadow, Espio, I'd like you guys to meet the third member of our team, Storm." Jet said introducing.

"Come on Jet, we have to go." Storm was in a hurry for some reason.

"Yeah, yeah." Jet looked at Shadow again and got on his air board. Wave did the same "Goodbye, Shadow." Jet rode on and Strom followed.

"We won't forget you guys, thanks again." Wave followed them.

"What now, Shadow?" Tonya asked.

He answered, "We go home."


End file.
